


Early Sunday Morning

by thecalendarbusiness



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecalendarbusiness/pseuds/thecalendarbusiness
Summary: It's been one hell of a week, your anxieties through the roof, and Evan helps you out





	Early Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I know this is a really vague fic prompt, but I would love to see something about Evan being super sweet and noticing/helping someone else who has severe anxiety. 
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr, shouldvehadatveit.tumblr.com

It’s been one of those weeks where anything that could go wrong, did, just short of everything you love bursting into flames. Your anxiety, already pretty high normally, has been through the roof even more than usual with the added stress. Evan, your boyfriend, has been super busy with work and school projects, as have the rest of your friends so some of your usual distractions from the day to day are totally gone and you do

You’ve tried to find anything to distract yourself; walks outside to get fresh air, painting, reading, zoning out in front of the tv. Anything and everything you tried just wasn’t working. You texted Evan a few times, knowing that not telling him would only end up making the two of you feel worse in the end, but you didn’t want to be an added stress onto his already busy week. 

Your parents were going out of town for the weekend, and while you were originally looking forward to having the house to yourself you are now just grateful that you can wallow in your anxieties and sadness by yourself. 

You spend all of Saturday working or trying to anyway. You’re so overwhelmed, and now that you’re by yourself you can finally let it out and consume you. You try to finish all your work, but you just end up frustrated instead. In the end, you just curl up in bed and pass out. Too exhausted mentally to even try doing anything else. 

Sunday morning, you wake up far earlier than expected to what sounds like someone rustling around your room. You sit up, and once you’ve fully adjusted to being awake you realize that the rustling noise was Evan. He’s standing next to your bed, flowers in hand, and a vase sitting on your dresser. You’re so relieved and surprised, that your eyes are already welling up with tears. 

“Morning beautiful, I didn’t mean to wake you I ju-what, wh-whats wrong?” Evan’s face falls as he notices the tears in your eyes. 

You just sit there shaking your head. Evan slips off his jeans, crawling into bed next to you. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you into him-allowing you to curl up on his chest. He presses a kiss to your forehead, closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to completely relax. 

Tucking his pointer finger under your chin, he gingerly lifts your head so you’re looking at him. “What is it, what’s wrong?” 

You smile at him sadly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Everything,” you sigh, “but having you here makes it better.” 

Evan smiles at you, rubbing your back. You two stay like that for a while, content in just being with each other again. After staying like that for a while, he speaks up again. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” He leans over, grabbing your favorite movie from the dresser. 

He smiles as your vigorous nodding, standing to set up his laptop on your bed. Angling the screen so you can both see, he crawls back next to you, wrapping you up in his arms. The two of you stay that way for the rest of the day, watching movies and talking. He lets you cry onto his chest if you need to; rubbing circles onto your back, pressing kisses to the top of your head, and whispering words of encouragement in your ear.


End file.
